Jaminan
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Sebelum meninggalkan Konoha, Sasuke meninggalkan sebuah "jaminan" pada Sakura bahwa dirinya akan kembali.


A/N: Fanfic ini adalah rikues dari salah seorang teman saya yang minta dibuatin SasuSaku. Saya tadinya bingung mau bikin SasuSaku kayak apa yang canon dan belum pernah dibikin orang. Sempat riset, tapi tetep nggak dapet ide. Ujung-ujungnya malah temen saya itu yang ngasih idenya. Dan dengan menguatkan hati, akhirnya saya menulisnya.

Kenapa harus menguatkan hati? Karena bagi saya, idenya itu… GILA.

.

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Naruto vol. 21, dan sisanya menyesuaikan

**Warning: **Jalan cerita yang ekstrem dan (mungkin) kontroversial? Ingat: TIDAK UNTUK DITIRU. (ya iyalah)

**~J A M I N A N~**

**#**

**#**

"Aku suka sekali pada Sasuke-kun sampai tidak tertahankan!"

Kata-kata itu keluar dalam satu tarikan napas Sakura, dengan intonasi tinggi—_setengah menjerit._

"Kalau Sasuke-kun mau bersamaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal! Tiap hari akan menyenangkan dan pasti akan bahagia! Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk Sasuke-kun…" tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar. "Karena itu… kumohon, tetaplah di sini!"

Hening.

Tiada respon dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu balas dendam! Aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu… apa saja…" suara Sakura melemah, napasnya mulai terengah. "Karena itu… tetaplah di sini bersamaku…"

Jeda sejenak,

"…kalau tidak bisa… bawa aku juga bersamamu…"

Permohonan panjang itu diakhiri dengan isakan yang tak kalah panjang. Kini Sakura hanya bisa berharap kata-katanya akan sedikit saja menyentuh hati beku teman satu tim yang dicintainya itu.

Mendadak, Sasuke—yang sejak tadi memunggungi Sakura—membalikkan tubuh.

"Kau memang…" bibirnya menyeringai sedikit, "…menyebalkan."

Lalu dengan cepat dia berbalik lagi, hendak meneruskan langkahnya.

"Jangan pergi!" teriak Sakura langsung. Pipinya masih sangat basah. "Kalau kau pergi, aku akan teriak—"

Dalam sekejap mata, sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke bergerak cepat ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Sakura…" lirih, pemuda itu berbisik, "terima kasih."

Tak pelak, sungai di mata Sakura menderas. Kemudian dia merasakan sakit di tengkuknya. Dan dia jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

.

.

"Sakura… terima kasih."

Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata itu sepenuh perasaan. Sebab dia memang tidak bermain-main dengan kalimatnya itu. Dia sungguh berterima kasih kepada Sakura.

Lalu tangan kanannya bergerak cepat, memukul tengkuk Sakura untuk menghilangkan kesadarannya. Sementara itu tangan kirinya segera menopang tubuh Sakura yang melemas.

"Aku akan menitipkan sesuatu kepadamu," ucap Sasuke, sangat perlahan. "Sesuatu yang akan menjadi jaminanku untuk kembali."

Kemudian dia membopong Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri seraya berjalan ke balik pepohonan di taman yang sepi itu.

.

.

Rembulan sudah tinggi. Sasuke mencangklongkan ranselnya di punggung, lalu melirik ke arah Sakura sekali lagi. Dipastikannya seluruh pakaian gadis itu sudah terpasang kembali dengan benar, seperti sedia kala sebelum dia pingsan tadi. Kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan berjalan ke tempat yang lebih terbuka, meninggalkan pepohonan tempatnya tadi melakukan kegiatannya. Pemuda itu meletakkan gadisnya dengan hati-hati di atas bangku taman.

Kemudian dia membungkuk, menyingkirkan sehelai anak rambut yang melintang di dahi Sakura.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya. Suaranya sendu, sarat akan penyesalan. "Maafkan aku yang melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Tapi aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Bukan karena ingin merusakmu."

Dia merendahkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Aku berharap Uchiha terakhir akan lahir darimu, bukan dari orang lain."

Dia berhenti sesaat.

"Suatu saat, aku akan kembali padamu untuk melihatnya."

Lalu dia memberikan ciuman lembut nan singkat di bibir Sakura.

"Kutitipkan benihku di dalam dirimu, Sakura. Jagalah peninggalan khusus itu baik-baik."

Kemudian Sasuke berbalik, menjauhi gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah, _Oto no Yoninshuu _sudah mendatanginya, siap mengawalnya pergi menuju perjalanan penuh dendam dan kebencian.

Dan Sasuke akhirnya melangkah melewati gerbang Konoha, dengan sebuah warisan yang sudah ditinggalkannya untuk Sakura.

.

.

"Hei, bangun! Kalau tidur di tempat seperti ini, bisa masuk angin lho."

Suara tersebut membangunkan Sakura. Perlahan matanya membuka dan kilasan kejadian semalam langsung berkelebat.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya langsung, diikuti oleh isak dan air mata. Membuat dua orang yang membangunkannya, Izumo dan Kotetsu, terheran-heran. _Ada apa ini?_

.

.

Hokage Kelima bergerak cepat. Dia menyuruh si chuunin debutan, Nara Shikamaru, segera menyusun tim dengan misi tak main-main: membawa Sasuke kembali! Lalu terkumpullah Kiba, Neji, Chouji, dan Naruto, selain Shikamaru sendiri.

Di kala mereka akan keluar dari gerbang Konoha, Sakura mencegat.

Memohon.

Menangis.

"Naruto… ini permintaan seumur hidupku… tolong bawalah Sasuke-kun kembali…"

Dan Naruto menyanggupinya. Sakura percaya dia akan memenuhi janji itu, janji untuk membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.

_Kepadanya._

Saat itu Sakura sama sekali belum mengetahui bahwa Sasuke, dengan tangannya sendiri, telah memberikan jaminan langsung pada dirinya, jaminan tak terbantahkan yang mengharuskan Sasuke untuk pulang.

.

.

**Tiga minggu kemudian.**

Sakura muntah. Lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

Dari tadi pagi tidak berhenti-berhenti.

Ibunya khawatir dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di rumah hari ini. Sakura menolak. Dia sudah janji akan latih tanding dengan Ino setelah mereka selesai belajar dengan Tsunade. Mereka berdua jadi sering berlatih bersama semenjak sama-sama berguru untuk menjadi ninja medis kepada sang Hokage Kelima.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-san_," Sakura meyakinkan ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Aku pergi ya!"

Sakura sudah bertekad, dia harus berlatih keras. Dia tidak boleh menjadi perempuan lemah dan cengeng lagi. Kini gilirannya untuk menepati janji kepada Naruto bahwa lain kali, dia, Haruno Sakura, akan ikut pergi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali.

Latih tandingnya dengan Ino tidak berjalan baik. Sakura berkeringat lebih banyak daripada biasanya, dan dia merasa—entah bagaimana—dia cepat sekali merasa lelah. Akhir-akhir ini begitu. Sakura sama sekali tak punya ide mengenai alasannya.

"Sebentar, Ino—" Sakura tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia keburu berlari. Muntah di balik semak.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino khawatir sambil mendekati sahabat-rivalnya itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura, memijat-mijat tengkuknya sementara Sakura terus ber-"hoekk-hoekk" tak enak didengar.

"Entahlah," Sakura terengah, tubuhnya merosot ke tanah. "Belakangan ini aku sering mual."

"Ayo kita tanyakan penyebabnya kepada Nona Tsunade," ajak Ino. "Pasti Nona Tsunade bisa memberimu obat."

Lemah, Sakura mengangguk. Dibiarkannya Ino menuntun dirinya menuju ruangan Tsunade.

.

.

"Hmmm…"

Tangan Tsunade bertaut di depan hidung, sikutnya menjejak meja. Matanya menatap Sakura tajam, membuat gadis merah jambu itu sedikit grogi.

"Ada apa dengan saya, Nona Tsunade?" nada was-was amat kentara dari suara Sakura.

"Sakura, apakah beberapa minggu lalu kau menemukan… darah tak wajar di celana dalammu?" tanya Tsunade hati-hati.

"Maksud Nona Tsunade, darah haid?" kening Sakura berkerut tak paham. "Beberapa minggu lalu saya memang—"

"Bukan darah haid," sela Tsunade langsung. "Itu darah yang hanya keluar sehari. Dan kau merasa ada yang perih di selangkanganmu."

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Dia mengingat-ngingat.

"Saya rasa… ketika…" suaranya mendadak tercekat, "…ketika Sasuke-kun—"

Dia tak mampu melanjutkan. Tapi berkelebat di benaknya, ternyata rasa perih yang dibilang Tsunade itu memang ada ketika dia bangun dari bangku taman tempat Sasuke meninggalkannya. Namun saat itu Sakura tidak memerhatikannya, karena keperihan di hatinya akan kehilangan Sasuke jauh lebih menyiksa.

Tsunade memandang Sakura beberapa saat lagi, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura, Nona Tsunade?" Ino bertanya penasaran. Tapi Tsunade tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya dia bangkit, lalu menoleh pada Shizune yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di sebelahnya, "Siapkan peralatannya. Kita akan memvisum Sakura."

.

.

"Aku tak percaya ini," desis Tsunade. "Aku sudah melihat tanda-tandanya tadi, tapi aku tetap tidak percaya. Aku tidak mau percaya. Ternyata…"

Perkataan gantung Tsunade itu membuat Sakura dan Ino semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura, berapa usiamu?"

"Tahun ini tiga belas."

Tsunade mendecakkan lidah. Setelah bertukar pandang sejenak dengan Shizune di sebelahnya, dia kembali menatap Sakura. Tepat di matanya.

"Sakura," intonasinya menekan, "kau hamil."

Hening.

"Dan aku curiga, yang menghamilimu adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

Ino memandangi Sakura prihatin. Sejak tadi Sakura hanya seperti mayat hidup yang tidak sadar dia ada di mana dan melakukan apa. Semua pikirannya seolah sedang berfantasi ke dunia antah-berantah, ingin menyangkal kabar yang baru saja diterimanya.

Mereka sedang berada di luar kantor Tsunade sementara di dalam, sang Hokage sedang berbicara dengan ibunda Sakura yang dihubungi Shizune beberapa saat lalu. Ino bisa mendengar pekik histeris yang keluar dari mulut Nyonya Haruno. Entah seperti apa perasaannya kala Tsunade memberitahukan tentang hal ini.

"Sakura," si gadis pirang mengguncang lengan sahabatnya. "Hei, Sakura. Sadarlah, Sakura!"

Namun percuma saja, pandangan mata Sakura tetap tidak fokus. Gadis itu masih tidak bisa memercayai semua ini. _Hamil… dan Sasuke-kun yang melakukannya? _Sakura bertanya-tanya di alam mimpi mana dia tersesat.

Tetapi, entah bagaimana, tubuhnya seolah memberi reaksi. Sakura tidak tahu dia dapat dari mana kilasan-kilasan yang kini silih berganti di otaknya. _Napas Sasuke-kun yang begitu dekat… bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku… tangan Sasuke-kun di dadaku, di leherku… belaian… rasa dingin yang hangat… lalu kancing yang mulai dibuka—_

"SAKURA!" kini Ino berteriak. Sakura tersadar, lalu menoleh. Di matanya menggenang zat cair bening.

"I—Ino…" terbata, dia berkata serak, "…Sasuke-kun memang melakukannya. Dia melakukan "itu" padaku."

Ino terbelalak.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Samar," Sakura menunduk. Menatap perutnya. "Hanya samar-samar."

"Kenapa baru ingat sekarang?"

"Entahlah," desahnya. Dia memalingkan wajah. "Mungkin dulu aku terlalu berkutat dengan kesedihan karena kepergian Sasuke-kun… dan setelah itu, banyak hal terjadi."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Tepat pada saat itu, Nyonya Haruno keluar dari ruangan Hokage, diiringi Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura."

Suara wanita itu tidak kalah serak dari putrinya.

.

.

Entah siapa yang menyebarkan, kabar kehamilan Haruno Sakura tersiar dengan cepat ke seantero Konoha. Kini setiap orang berbisik-bisik jika melihat Sakura, terutama warga awam yang tidak mengerti duduk persoalannya.

Namun Sakura tetap berdiri tegak, meskipun semakin lama semakin banyak cemooh yang diterimanya karena perutnya semakin membesar.

"Sakura, kau tidak mau menggugurkan kandunganmu?" tanya Ino untuk kira-kira ke-50 kalinya ketika Sakura datang untuk belajar bersama Tsunade.

Sakura memutar matanya.

"Sudah kubilang, TIDAK," ucapnya tegas.

"Kaukira kau bisa menjadi ibu? Kau baru _tiga belas tahun_," Ino menekankan tiga kata terakhir.

"Ino, Sasuke-kun melakukan ini kepadaku pasti karena dia mencintaiku. Dia menitipkan bayi ini untukku sebagai jaminan bahwa dia pasti kembali. Aku yakin itu," tanpa bosan, Sakura mengemukakan teorinya—teori yang ia dapatkan setelah menangis dan berpikir semalaman pada awal-awal dia dinyatakan hamil. Sakura tidak peduli apakah teorinya itu benar atau tidak, yang penting dia akan memercayai teori itu sebagai penguat alasan untuk mempertahankan kandungannya.

"Terserah kau saja lah," akhirnya Ino menyerah. Dalam hati dia menganggap betapa bodohnya Sakura yang mencari-cari alasan untuk menyamankan diri seperti itu. Sudah jelas kan, Sasuke hanya mengerjainya? Sasuke pasti marah karena Sakura berniat mencegah kepergiannya, akhirnya dia menodai Sakura. Pasti sesederhana itu.

Gadis pirang itu tidak bisa tidak mencibir ketika melihat Sakura mengelus-ngelus perut buncitnya dengan rasa sayang yang nyata.

.

.

Sasuke tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Memikirkan gadisnya. Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang sudah _dikawini_nya.

Dia selalu memunculkan wajah Sakura dalam benaknya ketika memandang muka busuk Orochimaru atau Kabuto. Ingatan tentang rupa cantik Sakura selalu bisa mengalihkan kemuakannya dari kedua orang itu. Pun saat dendamnya kepada Itachi membara, satu-satunya cara meredamnya hanyalah dengan membayangkan Sakura. Membayangkan malam ketika gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

_Bagaimana kabarnya ya? Apakah dia benar-benar mengandung anakku? Atau dia menggugurkannya? Atau dia malah tidak hamil sama sekali?_

"Saatnya latihan, Sasuke-kun."

Panggilan Kabuto itu memaksanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Pemuda itu pun bangkit seraya meraih pedangnya.

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Bayimu laki-laki!"

Suara Shizune terdengar amat bahagia, begitu pun hati Sakura. Berbunga-bunga, serasa ini di surga. Tangisan bayi mungil itu laksana musik dari seribu biola.

Dengan hati-hati, Shizune menyerahkan bayi itu ke gendongan Sakura, yang menerimanya dengan deraian air mata di pipi.

"Penerus klan Uchiha…" ujarnya penuh haru. "Sangat tampan! Mirip dengan ayahnya!"

Tangisnya pun semakin menjadi.

"Rawatlah Uchiha yang ini baik-baik, Sakura," Tsunade tersenyum pada muridnya. "Jangan biarkan dia mengikuti jejak ayahnya, apalagi pamannya."

_Uchiha Itachi maksudnya._

"Tentu saja, Nona Tsunade! Tentu saja!" rasanya Sakura ingin berteriak saking bahagianya.

_Kau lihat, Sasuke? Ini putramu. Aku berhasil melahirkannya dengan selamat. Terima kasih karena memercayakan Uchiha kecil ini kepadaku_.

"Kau mau memberinya nama apa, Sakura?" tanya Shizune.

"Nama?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm…"

.

.

.

.

.

**Bertahun-tahun kemudian.**

Sasuke, dengan wujud seorang kakek tua yang mengenakan caping petani, melangkah melewati gerbang besar Konoha. Dia berjalan pelan, mengamati sekelilingnya. Seketika dia menyadari bahwa Konohagakure sudah dibangun ulang dengan telaten sejak kekacauan dengan Pein yang menyebabkan desa ini rata dengan tanah.

_Sayang sekali, tak berapa lama lagi desa ini akan kembali hancur. Tapi kali ini oleh Taka, bukan Akatsuki._

Sasuke meneruskan perjalanan. Dia sudah mencabut semua rasa sayangnya terhadap desa ini, semenjak mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang Itachi dari Madara. Hanya tinggal satu saja yang tak bisa hilang dari hatinya.

_Gadis itu._

"Chidori! Aduh, kau ini anak nakal! Kembalikan kunai _Kaa-san_! Kau tidak boleh bermain-main dengan kunai!"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dari balik capingnya. Dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki—kira-kira tiga atau empat tahun—berlari ke arahnya, ada kunai di tangannya. Anak itu tertawa-tawa meledek ke arah orang yang mengejarnya di belakang.

BRUK!

Tubuh kecilnya menabrak sosok kakek yang sedang dipakai Sasuke sebagai samaran. Anak kecil itu jatuh terduduk, kunainya terlempar.

"Aduh…" dia meringis.

"Tuh kan, kaurasakan sendiri akibatnya!" orang yang mengejar si anak kecil tiba dan langsung menjewer kuping anak itu. "Cepat bangun dan minta maaf!"

"Iya, tapi jangan jewer aku, _Kaa-san_! Sakiiiit…"

"_Kaa-san _sudah bilang padamu, Chidori, seorang Uchiha tidak boleh cengeng! Apa kata ayahmu nanti kalau dia tahu?"

Anak bernama Chidori itu cengengesan, kemudian membungkuk ke arah kakek yang ditabraknya.

"Maafkan saya," ujarnya sopan, walau terlihat terpaksa.

"Maafkan anak saya," ibu Chidori—yang lebih terlihat seperti kakak perempuannya daripada ibunya—Ikut membungkuk, meskipun tidak sedalam bungkukan putranya. Setelah itu dia memungut kunainya. "Anak saya ini memang kadang-kadang suka tidak bisa diatur," dia tersenyum, berusaha membuat "si kakek" maklum. "Permisi."

.

.

Sakura, menggandeng Chidori, berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan kakek-kakek tersebut. Dia sudah punya rencana untuk "menceramahi" Chidori sepanjang jalan. Namun, ada tangan kukuh yang menahan lengannya.

Membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Maaf?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau memang menyebalkan," kakek itu berujar lambat, "Sakura."

DEG!

Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Karena kau membuat anak kita juga menjadi menyebalkan."

.

.

_Dan waktu pun berhenti berputar…_

**The End**

#

#


End file.
